Dust
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Dust (de_dust) is a bomb defusal map, and the predecessor to Dust2. It appears in every game within the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview It is set in a Middle Eastern town and features two bombsites: one in the Counter-Terrorist spawn base and another one in an open area nearby. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing chemical weapon crates. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy one of the chemical weapon stashes. Other Notes: There are 2 chemical weapon stashes in the mission. Development ''Counter-Strike 1.0'' Dave Johnston found early screenshots of a desert map from Team Fortress 2: Brotherhood of Arms and wanted to recreate the screenshots. Jess Cliffe got him in contact with MacMan to recreate textures from the screenshots. Originally called cs_destiny, much of the elements of the screenshots were recreated in the map, as well as some extra areas that were constantly changed around. Later on, bomb sites were added and rearranged. During map testing, the name was changed to de_dust. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was rechecked by Valve Corporation. Some of unnecessary items were removed like graffiti paintings at wall. The map was edited a bit to make it smooth and clear. The bright yellow sunlight was reduced. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' See also: Dust (Tour of Duty) Much of the work on the revamp was done by Ritual Entertainment and Levelord, mainly aesthetic in nature. There are different types of footpath on different ways to help the player to predict the position of enemies. Example: Tiles produce screeched sound. So, the player knows that there are enemies or teammates in the middle or at the side. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Valve Corporation completely revamped Dust for Counter-Strike: Source, mainly based on concept art by Kristen Perry and Ido Magal focusing on architectural references. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' There are many new changes implemented for this map. Textures, such as the color of the walls and ground, have been converted into concrete and there are new props and sand particle effects in de_dust. Furthermore, the underpass of the bridge has been widened and there is a stairwell underneath the side, allowing the Terrorist team to stand better ground if they are cornered by the Counter-Terrorists. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the IDF and the Terrorists are the Elite Crew. Gallery Main article: Dust/Gallery Beta52_dust.png|Counter-Strike Beta 5.2 version. De_dust_cs.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.0 version. De_dust.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.6 version. De_dust_cz.jpg|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. De_dust_css.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source version. csgo_dust.png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version. Trivia *This map is referenced in Valve's Team Fortress 2, on its 119th update page which is written just beside the Soldier. It can be seen here. The message reads: For the record you couldn't have done it without us either - Without us you'd still be running around in '''de_dust'. Just sayin'...'' *The helicopter that appears at the start of the round at the Counter-Terrorist base in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version of this map has the same sound and model as the one at the start of the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign Dead Center. See also *Dust2 External links *The Making Of: Dust - by DaveJ Category:Bomb defusal maps